The Aftermath
by cllgegurl21
Summary: This takes places after Marissa dies. This the reaction of how Ryan deals with the death of losing ryan and how he shuts down
1. Chapter 1

The aftermath (Ryan POV)  
. Basically Marissa died and I writing a ficlet about Ryan's reaction.

As she took her last breath, and her eyes left Ryan's. Ryan wasn't sure what to do, did she pass out, and did he need to get help NOW. All these thoughts started to run through his head, as he put his hand on her cheek and called out her name. "Marissa, Marissa" her name felt so real to him as though he was saying it for the first time at that moment. But it really hitted him, when she didn't respond. Her face felt so stiff, it was like life just immediately left her body. BUT no He couldn't think that way... Marissa was alive she was, maybe she couldn't hold on for very long and she passed out and she was unconscious, that was what was racing through Ryan's mind right now. But all that started to changed when he searched for a pulse and realize, THERE wasn't one. Ryan's body went completely numb now, was this really happening, no it couldnt be, she was alive and well in his arms, THERE was no way that she He couldnt even say the words... All that came out was, No, he said somberly, there is no way she is gone, the one person who knew him best couldnt be gone... Ryan felt that ache of lost feeling around his body and immidately into his soul. It was like suddenly he was feeling like he was in a deep black hole with NOTHING around him and he couldnt get out it... He couldnt find himself to get out it, and he wasnt sure how... The feeling and the mark that Marissa left suddenly felt so empty and hollow that it made him not want to feel ANYTHING in that moment.

A single tear went down his cheek, he has never cried or SHRED any tear about anythign that was this enormous in his whole life. He never allowed anyone or anything to get that close to him to cry because he always protected himself for ever letting anyone get that close to him or make him that vulnerable. not his mom, not trey, not even his father. But Marissa, she got into his soul and now here she is laying in his arms DEAD. this feeling is eating at him in every fiber of his being that he just wants to explode on something or somebody. _Somebody! Ryan _was thinking to himself _Somebody like Volchek..._ his rage begins to burn inside of him, as he held Marissa,_ He killed Marissa_ through his tear stained eyes... _He did this, he took her away from me, he destoryed my life... and now he is going to be detoyed_ As he looked down at Marissa slain body, he hugged her so tighly, he didnt want to let her go. _Marissa, I am sorry, I couldnt save you, this time, I tried Marissa, I realy did, and I failed. I failed myself and most importantly I felled you" _He bursted into tears hysterially, she CANT be gone he said... a part of him died with her that night and HE doesnt think that part of him will ever come back EVER again...

Alll of a sudden Ryan heard sirens in the distances, he could tell it was the police and the firetruck and amblances was heading towards them. Suddenly Ryan kept his arms around Marissa, he didnt want to let go of her ever and no one will ever take him away from her ever again. He couldnt, He wont. Suddenly a bunch of cops and MITS gathered around him.

" Sir, What happened sir? How did this happened? Ryan couldnt make the words out that the guy was talking about. He was looking down at the other people who were checking Marissa out, "_DONT YOU TOUCH HER! he yelled... _

The police got ahold of Ryan, sir this young lady is dead... _Ryan glared at the cops with this intense glaze as he was ready to kill. "she is not dead, I wont let you near her..._

I am sorry sir, but she is indeed dead, it looks like she stop breathing a few moments before we got here. Do you know what happened to her..

"_ Yes I do, Ryan Stares back "SHE WAS MURDERED... _

The police took ryan aside " okay Ryan is it? I got your id from the afteraffects of the fire " Why dont you tell me what happened?

Ryan shook his head_ "I dont want to talk about it right now._ looking on as the amblance peopel put Marissa in a body bag, which became Ryan's worse nightmare.

The cop nodded " Okay we can take ur statement later. as the cop watches Ryan looks at the MIT zipping up Marissa " Would you like to say goodbye to her. I am going to contact your parents.

Feeling numb Ryan walks over to the strecher where the girl he loves were laying.. in a black bag, her pale porecelin face eyes were closed. He was breathing hard, as if he wanted to die right then and there, with her. But instead he laid a kiss on her cold forehead... and said to Marissa " I WILL MAKE HIM PAY Marissa. I promise you Marissa...

Meanwhile, back at the cohens. Sandy/ Krisin and set/ summer were all watching tv when the phone rang...

"I get it sandy said as he got up and headed to the phone, he picks it up and answer

"Hello"

Sandy Cohen The cop answer

yes

"There is a report of an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Aftermath: Chapter 2 _******

**_A/N This is beginning of the aftermath of Marissa death, Ryan is in complete shut down mode and the Cohens are on their way to get him. _******

**_The Cohens were sitting in the family room watching "Guess who", Sandy and Kristin was sitting on the couch, cuddled next to each other. Seth and summer were on the floor, also cuddling together all of them laughing together. When suddenly the phone rang._******

**_Sandy said, "I'll get it guys, as he headed to the phone. He picked it up"Hello,_******

**_" Sandy Cohen" a deep voice said sounding like a coup_******

**_"Yes this is sandy_******

**_" There is has been an accident. Sandy let out a sigh of worry"between a Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper_******

**_How bad is it Sandy asked " is anyone hurt. _******

**_The cop continued, "Mr. Atwood seems to be okay, just some bumps and bruises. He is getting checked out as we speak._******

**_"And what about Marissa Cooper is she alright? Sandy asked still concern. Suddenly the phone went silent._******

**_"I am sorry Mr. Cohen, but unfortunately Ms Cooper didn't make it by the time we got here she was apparently in Ryan's arms when we arrived. As the cops spoke these words, Sandy gradually sat down in his chair, with his one hand covering his face. "Oh my god, Ryan he said shakily. _******

**_"Mr. Cohen, did you want us to bring Ryan home, because he is being very hesitant on leaving ms cooper side, the cop said. _******

**_Sandy sighed sadly " No officer, ill be right there to get him. "If Ryan will allow me too" Sandy thought " thank you... and he hung up. _******

**_Kristin look over at Sandy " Is everything Okay Sandy as she watched Sandy come near her._******

**_"There is been an accident, apparently someone was riding on Ryan and Marissa tail, and ran them off the road. Summer gasp and Seth held on to her. "The Car flipped over and burned... Ryan got out of the car and Marissa... he stopped in insentience_******

**_"What dad Seth asked firmly, summer looked at sandy scared. _******

**_"Marissa didn't make it; um Sandy was struggled with his words too. "She died in Ryan's arms_******

**_summer whimpered, "NO! NO, you're lying, Marissa isnt -----, she couldn't possibly be dead, you are making a mistake." Seth is unable to say anything, tears started forming in summer's face and she ran from the room_******

**_"Seth go after Summer Kristen advised him and Seth did. _******

**_Kristin went over to sandy, who hand was in his hand "How do you think Ryan is doing..._******

**_Sandy looks at Kristin "I can't even imagine how he is doing or feeling right now..._******

**_He felt cold, hard, not cold as in weather cold, but cold as in dead inside cold. He never felt this feeling before. This feeling of emptiness that seems to consume him all over his body and his soul. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he couldn't get rid of it, not now, not ever. He just felt so alone, so alone, like something that he once had inside of him was gone, it was like a light that burnt out and he didn't know how to feel for anything anymore. It was like suddenly he felt himself being pulled into a dark whole, bury under a whole lot of emotions that he wasn't ready to feel. He didn't want to feel the pain, the ache, the lost, the sadness; he didn't want to feel anything at all. Because there was nothing left for him to feel. and this feeling that makes me want to curl up and die, he just wants to envelope himself within it, because nothing ever felt this hurting then losing Marissa, then right now. He just seems like he is in a daze or a dream that he wish he could wake up from._**


End file.
